


[电影康斯坦丁/TV康斯坦丁][黑金Constantine无差] Hold Me

by BlackBeancurd



Category: Constantine (2005), Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M, 一个妄想的故事, 水仙, 黑金 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeancurd/pseuds/BlackBeancurd
Summary: 这个故事最开始来自于我看到的尼尔盖曼大大创作的一个名为《Hold Me》的康斯坦丁故事。康斯坦丁给予了一个饥寒交迫而且闻上去非常糟糕的流浪汉一个温暖的拥抱，所以我也想给他一个这样的怀抱。有一些不太文雅的用词。主要是以TV版康斯坦丁的视角行文。





	[电影康斯坦丁/TV康斯坦丁][黑金Constantine无差] Hold Me

Hold Me

如果说伦敦和纽约有什么相似的地方，那就是在这个该死的圣诞节，没有一间街头酒吧开了门，更没有什么便利店服务一下那些因为宿醉而错过了圣诞节采购的单身汉们。  
约翰·康斯坦丁不知道为什么昨天的三瓶威士忌没有让自己一口气睡过十二月二十四和十二月二十五这两个他十分讨厌的日子，也许是查斯在临走前偷偷往他酒里兑了水，也或许是他这具被恶魔和烟草折磨习惯了的凡人之躯也渐渐习惯了酒精的侵染。  
他讨厌圣诞节，当你被天使、堕天使、混血天使等等等等天堂老大哥的造物渐渐夺去了属于普通人生活的那部分，你也会连像他这样，比一个犹太人还不愿意听到“圣诞快乐”这种鬼话。当然，如果你能因为节日而给他一杯酒或者一场热辣的性事，使他和你同时忘记今夕是何夕的话，康斯坦丁本人还是很乐意的。

无论如何，不会比现在更糟糕。

被酒精和宿醉侵占的大脑使他几乎不受控制地打开了一扇他曾经明令禁止泽德打开的橱柜，里面摆着欧洲上流贵族才会使用的各种尺寸水晶高脚杯。当然是拿里面最大的，他把那个镶着天然欧珀的空杯子拿到手里，几乎连灰尘都没擦，踉跄着靠坐在橱柜边，咬破了右手的食指念念有词地画着什么异教的法阵。  
淡桃红色的液体带着樱花木和果香，不过现在不是什么品酒的好时候。“啧，娘娘腔的酒，该猜到的。”显然他在把这杯消耗了他一滴指血和清醒时间的陈年香槟倒了再画一个法阵，和喝完再花中间选择了后者。  
不过这酒似乎比他想象的度数要高，甚至可能比俄国佬的汽车防冻液还要刺激。

起码汽车防冻液不会让他产生灵魂出窍的错觉。唔……肯定是错觉，他发誓他没有在圣诞节的时候到过洛杉矶，这个城市的名字就让他感觉哪里不舒服。天使之城，呵，好像他和那一大家子的梁子还没解够一样。他就这样走，或者说是飘在空无一人的好莱坞大道上，他从来没有感觉到冬夜的西海岸也可以这么冷。  
如果康斯坦丁低头看一看，他就会发现他只穿了一件薄薄的白衬衫，还是开了领口两个扣子的那种。当然，如果你在一个有着温暖炉火的屋子里喝酒，你也不需要穿很多衣服。嘶……但他现在是真的冷。街上没有人，没有恶魔，没有天使，没有其他稀奇古怪的神明和他们畸形而又充满创意的造物。  
只有他一个人。  
这个梦太糟糕了，康斯坦丁想着，他想从口袋里拿出根烟暖暖身子，是的，就像那个卖火柴的小女孩儿一样。但他比那个小女孩儿还要可怜，因为他兜里什么都没有——比他那张被疲倦和麻木染了色的脸还要干净。  
该死的圣诞节。

他被一股不知道什么力量——也许是海风（因为这该死的真的很冷！他真的在洛杉矶吗？），也许是梦境的惯性驱使着，在大街上飘着。

终于被酒馆老板赶出来的常客在迈下楼梯的时候踉跄了一下，还没等站稳就下意识地从兜里掏出一包烟，但那只是烟盒形状的戒烟糖。  
见鬼，他为什么要戒烟来着？是因为该死的恶魔头子治好了他的肺癌，而他起码还想保持一段洁身自好的日子。但是在糖分摄入过多导致的不健康而死和肺癌之间，他还是觉得后者更舒服一点。  
黑发的驱魔人将那盒原本时尚又好看的戒烟糖蹂躏得不像样子，甚至已经找不到“由此打开”的指示。借着昏暗的灯光把包装盒翻来覆去看了两遍，焦躁和烟瘾最终让他把那盒花了他五美元却还没开封的糖团了团扔进下水道。  
驱魔人觉得就算自己不吸烟，也会因为暴怒和欲望下地狱的。所以该死的，他为什么蠢到觉得平安夜能够成为自己成功戒烟的第一天？

他不是一个适合下定新年决心的人，因为他曾经下定决心做的事情一件都没成功，尤其是曾经在他任务清单第一位的，“上天堂”这一项。哦，顺带一提，这件事现在也是他清单第一位。  
尽管他渐渐意识到天使也并不比恶魔好到哪去。

这算是什么，新的陷阱？一个金发的游魂在他身后飘着，嘴里不断用带着轻浮语调的利物浦口音嘟哝着什么“冻死了”、“该死的天使之城”、“应该下地狱的圣诞节”之类的话。  
驱魔人不想这么快就再次掺和到这堆破事儿里头，所以他就当什么都没听见，绝不承认那有些勾人且朦胧的声音骂出了他的心声，让他一时心里好过了一点。直到那个尽管穿着衣服，却仍旧因为领口大开而可以称得上衣不蔽体的魂体跟着他过了三条街之后，驱魔人这才站在原地叹了口气，转身对着空气道：“看在今天路上没有人的份上，我给你一个说话的机会。你跟着我干什么？”  
那个游魂似乎会对他说话这件事情吓了一跳，单手插在裤兜里歪头打量了他一会儿，说道：“Luv，你能听见我说话？”  
黑发的高个驱魔人忍住翻个白眼的冲动，这个幽魂身上的烟酒气息似乎比自己还浓几分，用低沉而沙哑的嗓音回答：“当然，你的问题比你对人的称呼还要愚蠢。”  
“嘿，”金发幽魂有点不高兴，“你得知道不是所有的人都能通灵吧？”康斯坦丁脑子有点糊涂了，显而易见他从喝下炼金术酒杯带来的饮料时脑子就已经不清醒了，他不是在做梦？不，他确认这不是死亡的感觉，所以这个过分逼真的梦境体验大约只是什么魔法酒精液体的副作用咯？  
黑发驱魔师瞥了他一眼，转身又大步朝自己的居所走去：“我希望我不能。”  
“为什么？虽然我得承认你这个想法十分有道理。”康斯坦丁忍不住回想，如果他没有什么能够上溯到亚瑟王时期大魔法师的血脉，或许就不会开始接触魔法，或许就会在学习魔法却发现自己没有天分之后放弃。那就没有后面埃斯特拉的那件事，也没有他把自己送进疗养院的事情。不过事情也可能更糟糕不是吗？他也许会成为一个像他父亲一样酗酒、家暴、为了挣钱早出晚归的工薪阶层男人。  
康斯坦丁甚至花了几秒去思考这两者之间那个更糟糕，然后他发现了一个重要的问题。  
“为什么我在跟着你，这是什么鬼把戏吗？”他的语气中带上了些许提防，还好，他不至于完全醉倒。  
“这是我想问你的问题。”黑衣人拐进了一条小巷，显然他对这里足够熟悉。“我害死过你？还是你想从我这里实现什么愿望？”   
好问题，尽管通常康斯坦丁是问出这句话的人。  
“啊……如果你的名字不是狄俄倪索斯的话，我觉得不是。不过我还是挺想知道你的名字的，毕竟你长得挺好看的。”康斯坦丁耸了耸肩，无奈地发现穿堂风使得这个谈话地点比大街上还冷。  
黑衣人叹了口气，也许是因为今天街上一个人都没有，这个连自己已经死去都没意识到的魂魄才会一直跟着自己。他难得地发了善心：“约翰。”  
“你还知道我的名字，Luv？”康斯坦丁眯了眯那双蓝眼睛，觉得这个梦的走向有点不对头。“你不是我什么仇家派来的吧？”  
哈，看来这个人的仇家也不少。“不是，我叫约翰。如果你的名字也是的话就只能说明我们的父母在起名上不够有创意。以及，别用那个娘娘腔的叫法叫我。”  
康斯坦丁挥了挥手，昏黄的路灯光线直挺挺地穿过无实质的灵体，落在地上，毫无温度。“好吧，约翰。这么叫真奇怪。愿望……你不会是什么神奇的圣诞老人吧？因为我从很小就不相信圣尼古拉斯给我送礼物这件事情。”  
“因为本来就没有圣诞老人这回事，”黑发的约翰，微微蹙起了他好看的双眉，皮鞋底碾轧着不知谁丢下的烟头。“如果你没有什么想要的话，就别跟着我。”他并不是一个特别有耐心的人，这是一项他没有的美德。  
“嘿嘿嘿！等等！”康斯坦丁叫住了那个和自己同名的通灵者，他不知道自己的梦什么时候醒来，但是起码他现在不是一个人，这就很好了。“先借我件衣服穿?我从来没想过洛杉矶的晚上会这么冷的。”  
黑发的驱魔人刚想说就算给你衣服你也穿不了，但是看到真的牙齿冻到发颤，双臂环抱略微蜷缩的英国男人，还是叹了口气。他张开双臂，把那个面带惊讶之色的金发男人紧紧抱在怀里，他似乎从来没有尝试过用这种方法送走世上那些游荡的灵魂。大约是他们都不叫约翰，也不会只跟着自己。  
他真的很冷。鼻尖萦绕着他熟悉不过的丝卡烟味，灵魂中透出孤独与痛苦的气息，他抱着他，就像抱着自己一样。  
他抱的越来越紧，仿佛要将对方的灵魂融入自己，又好像是在抱紧自己的欲望与挣扎。  
“约翰……”  
分不清是那种口音发出了满足的叹息，也不知道是谁在呼唤谁的名字。约翰·康斯坦丁只知道这个温暖又带着熟悉气息的怀抱，可能是这么久以来，圣诞节当天最好的事情。

“约翰？你不会又去开那个柜子了吧？”圣诞节的第二天查斯就从前妻和女儿身边赶回，看着屋内似乎并没有增加的酒瓶和像刚从酒窖里捞出来的康斯坦丁皱起眉头。  
“不，绝对没有。”康斯坦丁一脸无辜地回望，“我希望你给我带了些吃的?我都快饿死了！”  
查斯无奈地转身进厨房给他做点吃的，嘴里还不忘念叨：“那里面的东西很危险，也许会让你迷失在异世界。”  
“我知道，我没碰，老妈！”金发驱魔人毫不脸红地扯着谎。盘算着要不要以后喝酒的时候多穿一件衣服，黑色风衣就不错，看上去似乎能显得更年轻帅气一些。不过说真的，为什么洛杉矶的晚上那么冷，但是那个怀抱却能那么温暖？  
或许他下次得问问对方风衣是什么牌子的。

【END】


End file.
